


Class in Session

by Boobchanan



Series: Trashin Daxamites [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack? Nah!, Everybody hating Karamel (including me), Mxy having fun!, Supercorp for life fight me bitches!, fuck mon-el
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: The Great Fifth Dimesional Being Mr. M is off to save Kara from a horrible mistake and to set her on the right path.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanversIsGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversIsGay/gifts).



> I regret nothing

"Who the hell are you?"

 

"My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk." The man said, hoping off the window and approaching the pair. "And Kara Zor-El I love you." 

Both Kara and Mon-El just stared at him, dumbfounded. Course Mon-El having to prove his Aplha status stepped to the man. "Hey I don't know who you are but you jus-" He didn't get to finish as he vanished in a puff of blue smoke. 

 

"Sorry bout that darling. But I need only you as my audience tonight."

 

"What the hell did you do to him???"

 

"I sent him to the DEO...naked. Tee heheheheheh." He giggled and looked off to the side, covering his mouth. "I know in the promo that he's just in his undies but I felt this would be much more embarrssing in this fic right? Oh right I can break the fourth wall like Deadpool too, not sure if they'll add that in the show but...."

 

Kara was just lost, no idea what the hell was happening. "Whats going on????"

 

"Oops! Confused our baby. Hold up." He turned back to Kara. "Like I said I love you, love you so much that I can't allow you to kiss that walking STD again." He shivered at the imagery of that. In vivid detail mind you. 

 

"What? What? What makes you think you can just dictate my love life??" 

 

"Well cause unlike the show in here the Fans have the power. And they granted me the power to show you." Mr. Mxyzptlk then clapped his hands, Karas entire apartment chanaged to a classroom, Mxyzptlk was in a Professors suit while Kara was in a simple schoolgirl uniform mostly just for giggles. Behind him was a board well titled as 'Why Mon-El is unfit for Kara 101.'

"Now!" He pulled out a remote, tapping a button. A actual slideshow! "I know, so exciting! Tee hee!" He whispered off to the side. 

The first slide showed the Daxamite and Kara with her holographic mother. "Pretty sure Nercrophila is illegal like everywhere so this is bad when Mon-Ew...." He looks to the side. "Easter Eggs." Turns back to Kara. "Tried hitting on your mother. Like bro...even I won't do that." He taps another slide. "Ah yes when he attempts to flirt with your adopted mother to further woo his way into your pants. Honnestly thats his main goal and you were gonna let him do it..." He sighed. 

 

"I-I-I what the hell is going on...." Kara was just lost, no real clue what the hell was happening and more just confused than worried actually.

 

"Pay attention. Professor M has a lesson to teach." Another slide. "The bookie thing, he called yoy selfish for wanting to help people..need I go on with that one?" Another slide went in. "Oh yes the Solar Flare! You should have let him die, cause come on, you always have to pick up the pieces and clean up after that Channing Tatum knock off..." 

He then flipped the board around which was titled 'People that are better than Mon-Ew for Kara.'

 

"We have a whole lot of better candiates here for you my darling. I'm here to show you the reasons why." He puts up a picture of Jamea Olsen. 

"Jimmy or Guardian these days. Granted your start up was rocky what with Lucy and all but...you made it work to some extend. Plus now you can make it work! Hero and Hero ships are all the rage these days, should read them wait....maybe not...your innocent mind must not be corrupted." He pulls up a image of Winn. 

 

"Now Winn..oh Winny...I personally would have loved you two to be a thing but you went and dashed his heart, he is brave and mature cause he wouldn't let you excuse his actions..so noble." Mxyzptlk sighed happily at that. "Come on give the Boy Next Door some love! But of course we have another particular canidate." 

 

A picture of Cat appears.

"Whoa! Ms. Grant and I don't we don't-" Kara was shushed by Mxyzptlk. "Puh lease. You could make a fifty shades movie with the tension you make in that office. She's funny, snarky, controlling..confident. She boosted you up and stood in your corner. I mean who wouldn"t want that..."

 

"And then of course...the new hot number besides yours truly." Lena's face appeared on the screen, Karas eyes glued to it, watching intently actually. 

"I mean we all just want you two to kiss! You are so kawai together!!" His eyes turn into starts like a anime character with that. "So sexy and dat lip bite tho..." Picture of said lip bite appears. "She wants to eat you alive girlfriend! You got to take advantage of that. Now...for the main event..."

 

A image of Mxyzptlk, no a dozen images of Mxyzptlk appeared on the board, all in different outfits and scenarios to show his many qualities but Kara wasn't paying attention..her mind was only on a certain brunette...."You're right..."

 

"Wait what?"

 

"Mon-El isn't the guy for me...I was just fooling myself..." Kara then stood up, dashing off for a second to appear in her Supergirl suit. "Lena is the one for me. I can't believe I haven't noticed..I..thank you Mxy. You did me one hell of a favor. Bye!" She then flew off, leaving the Fifth Dimesonal Being with a frown on his face. "But I love you..." He sighed. Turning to the invisble audience. 

 

"I know that a lot of you must be teeming with joy at this possible outcome, that our baby Kara is off to get love and we acquire our Supercorp. But I want love too...where is my SuperMyx love? Will I ever get that? I'd belt out in song but sadly Music Meister has the Musicals on lockdown." His shoulders drooped. "I just want to be loved is that too much to ask?" 

 

Suddenly a breach opened and a blonde woman came out of it, wearing a white skin tight leotard with a red cape. "Where the hell am I?"

 

"Power Girl....yes! I love this author!!!!"

 

Suddenly the screen turns to black with Mxyzptlk sticking his head out of a hole. "T-t-t-t-thats all folks!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought that was it?? Oh hell no boys and girls! Sprinkle some Supercorp on this sweet cake! :)

Kara was not the best with her feelings...more speficially her feelings on love. Everything just seemed to get so complicated or at least she makes it that way. Her heart eyes everytime Jimmy walked in, that night Winn kissed her. Even that short fling with Adam. In short, Kara Danvers love life was utterly made overcomplicated cause she couldn't handle her feelings.

 

But then she finally woke up. After what had happened with Lena and her mother, how Lena was wrongly jailed for a crime she didn't commit. She fought tooth and nail to get her out of there. And after the insanity that followed afterwards. She finally saw it with the help of one reality warping man.

 

She didn't understand why she didn't see this sooner but it made sense now. She only went to Mon-El to prove if she was more curious to the same sex. And what a stupid idea that was, even if the Daxamite told her he was the Prince. She made herself weak and open to get heartbroken for nothing. In fact...she let Mon-El walk all over her feelings....

Well that was gonna get straightened out right here right now. Flying off to the alien bar after hearing thats where he went after his mishap at the D.E.O, she just walked up to him, with more confidence than ever. "Enjoy your time with Eve or whoever else you date. I realize I meant what I said. I don't want to date someone like you. Honnestly you're too wild for me. And I led you on, for that I apoligize and I wish you happy trails on your future." With a quick spin she was gone, leaving one Daxamite with his usual stupid confused face. 

 

 

Flying to Lenas other home, one that was off out of the city limits. One to avoid most of the craziness that National City was dishing out this week. Making a soft descent onto the balcony, she saw Lena there on the couch, turning her head and smiling at her vistor. Heading out to unlock the glass sliding door, she stepped aside to let the Girl of Steel in. "Hey Kara."

"Hey.." The Blonde replied, returning the smile as she stepped inside. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

 

"Doing fine considering, people still want my head after what my mother did."

 

"You aren't your mother Lena."

"Still her blood."

 

"You are too good to be a pawn like I said. Be your own hero." 

The ravenette chuckled with that. "You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

 

Kara walked closer to Lena, taking her hand and gingerly holding it. Careful not to crush her. "I don't always know what to say, sometimes I'm just too stubborn....and it takes a lot for me to..really see the truth in front of me.."

Lena looked down at her hand, giving the Kryptonians a squeeze. "What do you see Kara?"

 

"I see someone that...I realize I have feelings for...and I'm kicking myself for not seeing this sooner." Lena closed the gap between them, just barley taller than the Girl of Steel thanks to her heels, looking down at her, lifting up her chin. 

"Then make up for it Kara." With that she leaned her head down, pressing her lips to the blondes. A soft gentle kiss, one that Kara was slowly but surely easing into, letting Lena have the reigns, just content that she was kissing the right person..she could feel it in every fiber of her being, the way her heart just...soared like she did flying high above the clouds. This moment, on this night she realized. She made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Gather round my fellow Anti-Mons and SuperCorp shippers! If you all have your own Anti-Mon fics you have made, I would love to see them. And hey maybe we can make some more together! Cause we all know that the dreaded Mon-Ew will do nothing but posion our poor baby Kara. Send me thoughts! Reviews! Maybe a Pizza too XD


End file.
